


His Eyes

by lovethybooty



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethybooty/pseuds/lovethybooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes were green like the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. his father's eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot about Finnick's eyes. This is just another one of those sad little drabbles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie Cresta gives birth to a beautiful baby boy with startling green eyes.

He has his father's eyes. Green and clear and wide. Breathtakingly beautiful in the most profound way.

She weeps as she holds him in her arms. The nurses rush to take him away.

"Why are you crying, Annie, my dear?" She hears a voice calling to her in the distance, a sweet whisper she only now hears at night, when the shadows creep closer, daring to swallow her whole.

"It's you," she chokes out, her voice thin and fragile, like porcelain sitting on the edge of a table- just waiting to be pushed.

And just like that, the voice is gone, but his eyes still remain.


	2. dreaming of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Annie dies, she sees his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad, small, about Finnick's eyes. That's what this is though- isn't it?

Annie rocked slowly on the porch of her cottage by the sea. The burning orange sun hung low, just above the water, a color that reminded her of a fire she knew long ago. Something about this hazy evening- painted with a pink sky and filled with a soft, cool breeze- told her that it might be the last. She welcomed it gratefully, humming old sea chanties as memories of a very different world danced in her head. She envisioned soft fingertips gliding across her skin and distant music flooded her ears. She could hear gentle whispers, and she would swear that they tickled her ear even then. But most of all, she saw a pair of eyes. They held a knowing look- one of home and of safety and of love. They were green, like the sea's waters and the sunstained glass she used to collect from the sand. Oh, how long she had dreamt of these eyes. Soft tears rolled down her sunkissed cheeks as she hugged her white knit shaw closer to her wrinkled skin. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see the gulls perched around her, knowing it would be the last time. She closed her eyes once again with a content sigh. She dreamt of his eyes as she drifted off to a permanent sleep, his soft voice calling her home like the tide.


End file.
